


You had a bad day

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [8]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Sherlock Holmes e Joan Watson são duas pessoas independentes, mas solitárias, que se recusam a admitir tal situação para si mesmos e se veem incapazes de compreender o vazio que sentem. Porém, um dia em suas vidas monótonas, coisas estranhas acontecem. Coisas bobas, pequenas e desprezíveis à primeira vista, mas que podem mudar absolutamente tudo em suas vidas.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	You had a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Notas publicadas quando escrevi essa história em 2015:
> 
> IMPORTANTE:
> 
> Nota 1: Essa one-shot foi feita com base no clipe da canção "Bad Day", de Daniel Powter. O casal original é interpretado pela atriz Samarie Armstrong e um ator que estou lutando para identificar. Bad Day, como devem saber os que acompanham Elementary, apareceu no episódio em que vemos Sherlock e Joan estão irritados com Lestrade. Sherlock colocou o refrão de Bad Day como o toque de Lestrade em seu celular, fazendo o mesmo no celular de Joan depois, a surpreendendo como sempre. Quando vi o clipe da canção, meu coração se derreteu e não consigo parar de pensar que poderia ser estendido para uma história maior. O clipe é lindo, muito fofo!! Pensei em fazer uma one-shot para o clipe, mas então me surgiu a ideia de inserir Sherlock e Joan no lugar da Samarie e do outro ator. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Nota 2: Lucy revelou em uma entrevista que na verdade Clyde são duas tartarugas. Eu queria incluir Clyde na fic e não sabia com quem deixá-lo, por isso há duas. A ideia de chamar a tartaruga de Sherlock de Sadie veio por causa de um filme que Lucy fez em 2007, Rise - A Ressurreição (Rise - Blood Hunter), no qual sua personagem se chama Sadie e seu único amigo mais próximo no desenrolar do filme, também se chama Clyde. Samarie também participou desse filme em algumas cenas, interpretando Jenny, que infelizmente não teve um final feliz, apesar de Sadie ter corrido para salvá-la.
> 
> Nota 3: Algumas pessoas não acham, mas quanto mais eu assisto Bad Day mais acho o Daniel Powter parecido com Jonny Lee Miller. E curiosamente já vimos Sherlock tocando piano em Elementary. Não sei se Jonny sabe tocar ou se aprendeu apenas para aquele episódio.
> 
> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e a Robert Doherty. A canção Bad Day, bem como seu clipe, não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos ao cantor Daniel Powter, à atriz Samarie Armstrong e ao ator que ainda não identifiquei.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Joan Watson nunca fora um exemplo em se levantar com facilidade pela manhã, mas seu grande senso de responsabilidade ajudava e muito, especialmente quando decidia acionar vários despertadores. Estava dormindo largada de qualquer jeito em sua cama quando o primeiro toque a chamou, seis e meia da manhã. Se virou para o lado e desligou o aparelho. Por alguns instantes encarou seu quarto. Teria que se levantar, se arrumar e sair correndo para pegar o transporte, comeria alguma coisa no caminho para o trabalho. Essa mesma rotina se repetia todos os dias, infinitamente...

– Tem dias que fico de saco cheio de tudo isso. Preciso quebrar um pouco a rotina – comentou para si mesma, levantando-se, arrumando a cama e se dirigindo ao guarda-roupa.

Joan era uma mulher independente e vivia sozinha. Seu apartamento era muito bem arrumado e agradável. Apesar de manter uma boa relação com a família também preferia manter certa distância. Apesar de nada em sua vida estar fora do lugar, uma sensação estranha, incômoda a tomava às vezes, algo que ela podia descrever como tédio ou solidão. Podia dizer que tinha alguns amigos, mas nenhum tão próximo. Já tivera alguns namorados, mas nada duradouro. Joan se recusava a pensar dessa forma, seu gênio forte e tudo que havia lutado para conquistar aquela independência não permitiam pensamentos de auto piedade. Sempre repetia para si mesma que era solitária, mas feliz!

– Não tenho do que reclamar. Está tudo bem e devo agradecer por isso. E tenho Clyde.

Já vestida, tomou algum tempo alimentando sua pequena tartaruga de estimação. Depois reuniu suas coisas e arrumou seu cabelo e uma maquiagem leve. Os únicos toques marcantes eram o delineador preto que parecia estreitar ainda mais seus olhos puxados e as sardas que se espalhavam por seu rosto. Tentou sorrir para si mesma no espelho, mas estava se sentindo realmente mal naquele dia. Não sabia dizer exatamente como. Triste, entediada, cansada, sozinha, de saco cheio... Sentia um nó se formar em sua garganta e um aperto incômodo no peito. Se não tivesse que ir trabalhar naquele dia passaria o dia inteiro andando por aí e tentando relaxar um pouco. Suspirou e deixou o apartamento.

_“Onde está o momento quando nós mais precisamos?_

_Você chuta as folhas e a mágica está perdida_

_Eles me dizem que seus céus azuis descoloriram para cinza_

_Eles me dizem que sua paixão se foi_

_E eu não preciso seguir em frente”_

Sherlock Holmes nunca fora um exemplo a ser seguido quando a questão era dormir bem. Ele e seu trabalho pareciam ser um só, praticamente não dormia, cochilava. Por vezes emendava um dia no outro e trabalhava até o fim de um projeto de uma só vez, quando finalmente era vencido pela exaustão e desmaiava em algum lugar qualquer de seu apartamento durante horas ou quase um dia inteiro. Não era difícil imaginar que seu apartamento, apesar de ser um lugar notavelmente acolhedor e aconchegante, vivia quase sempre bem bagunçado. Às vezes o chão e as paredes pareciam ser feitos de papéis e objetos espalhados, embora ele sempre arrumasse o lugar após acordar de um “apagão” por cansaço.

Nesse dia em particular estava dormindo largado de qualquer jeito em sua cama, e apesar de não usar despertadores, em alguns momentos se via necessário e às sete da manhã o aparelho o despertou. Virou-se para desliga-lo e deixou o braço cair para o chão ao lado da cama. Observou o quarto que havia arrumado na tarde do dia anterior antes de tomar banho e desabar em sua cama, apesar de uma ou outra coisa ainda ser vista jogada no chão. Teria que se levantar, se arrumar e sair correndo para pegar o transporte, comeria alguma coisa no caminho para o trabalho. Essa mesma rotina se repetia todos os dias, infinitamente...

– Adoro o que faço, mas... Tem dias que parece que algo me falta – comentou para si mesmo, levantando-se e se dirigindo ao guarda-roupa.

Sherlock era um homem independente e vivia sozinho. Não tinha uma excelente convivência com seu pai e seu irmão como tivera com sua mãe antes de perde-la há muitos anos, e preferia manter distância. Apesar de nada em sua vida estar fora do lugar, uma sensação estranha, incômoda o tomava às vezes, algo que ele podia descrever como tédio ou solidão. Mas se recusava a pensar dessa forma, seu gênio forte e tudo que havia lutado para conquistar aquela independência não permitiam tais pensamentos. Sherlock Holmes não era um homem solitário! Podia dizer que tinha alguns amigos, mas nenhum tão próximo. Era alguém por quem várias mulheres se desmanchavam e já havia se envolvido com várias, mas nada que durasse por mais de dois dias.

– Não tenho do que reclamar. Está tudo bem e devo agradecer por isso. E tenho Sadie.

Já vestido, tomou algum tempo alimentando sua pequena tartaruga de estimação. Depois reuniu suas coisas, lavou o rosto e fez a barba parcialmente. Tentou sorrir para si mesmo no espelho, mas estava se sentindo realmente mal naquele dia, e Sherlock Holmes não era de viver sorrindo, nem para si mesmo. Nem via real necessidade em ter um espelho em casa. Não sabia dizer exatamente como se descrever no momento. Triste, entediado, cansado, sozinho, de saco cheio... Sentia um nó se formar em sua garganta e um aperto incômodo no peito. Se não tivesse que ir trabalhar naquele dia passaria o dia inteiro andando por aí ou trabalhando só em casa. Suspirou e caminhou para a janela do quarto, observando o dia lá fora. Ficou algum tempo apoiado ali e percebeu que a rua estava praticamente vazia, a não ser por uma mulher oriental que passou em sua calçada, bem embaixo de sua janela. Parecia apressada, carregava uma bolsa e um copo de café, olhava apenas para a frente. Era muito bonita, longos cabelos negros e sardas, característica incomum para orientais, mas a deixava ainda mais bela. E outra pessoa podia jurar ser impressão, mas não Sherlock, ele conseguia enxergar as expressões das pessoas, e pode ver nos olhos puxados a mesma tristeza que havia nos seus. Perguntou-se se por algum razão muito improvável estariam com os mesmos problemas, apesar de sequer se conhecerem. Não era impossível.

_“Você fica na fila apenas para atingir um novo patamar_

_Você está forçando um sorriso com o café para a viagem_

_Você me diz que sua vida tem estado fora de controle_

_Você está caindo aos pedaços todo o tempo_

_E eu não preciso seguir em frente”_

Joan estava sentada na estação esperando o metrô. Ainda se sentia sonolenta, mas logo iria passar. Esperou tempo considerável até o transporte chegar e finalmente poder leva-la ao trabalho. Minutos após a partida da primeira condução um homem britânico de olhos azuis chegou à estação, sentando-se quase no mesmo local em que a chinesa estivera esperando anteriormente. Sherlock suspirou pesadamente e esperou por minutos que pareceram horas até o metrô chegar.

_“Porque você teve um dia ruim_

_Você está pra baixo_

_Você canta uma canção triste só para contornar isso_

_Você diz que não sabe_

_Você me fala para não mentir_

_Você força um sorriso e sai para um passeio”_

Joan sentou-se em um lugar qualquer do vagão quase vazio do metrô. Bem a sua frente, sentado ao lado janela um casal de jovens viajava abraçado. A garota loura, aparentando ser a mais jovem, parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana, não demonstrava estar em momento muito feliz. Talvez estivesse apenas com sono como Joan. O garoto parecia calado, mas a olhou com preocupação e permitiu que a companheira se recostasse a ele, o que visivelmente a deixou muito mais tranquila. Só diante daquela demonstração de afeto Joan pensou em admitir para si mesma o quanto se sentia infeliz e ainda mais sozinha naquela manhã. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia que começou a doer. Deslizou os dedos pela testa tentando afastar a dor e procurou se focar em outra coisa.

_“Você teve um dia ruim_

_A câmera não mente_

_Você está desabando e você realmente não se importa_

_Você teve um dia ruim”_

Sherlock adentrou o metrô e segurou nas barras de apoio, estava um tanto cheio naquele horário. Continuava se sentindo para baixo desde que havia saído de casa, pensando que talvez devesse convidar alguém para ir a algum lugar quando voltasse mais tarde. Talvez isso o distraísse. Uma cena incomum atraiu sua atenção de repente. Um casal de idosos se sentava em um dos bancos do metrô. A senhora envolvia o marido com o braço. Ambos sorriam. Apesar de já terem bastante idade, os dois pares de olhos pareciam carregar a alegria e coragem da juventude. Sherlock abriu um leve sorriso, aquilo o comoveu de alguma forma e por alguma razão desconhecida, fez seu incômodo aumentar. Seus pensamentos voaram aos comentários incessantes das pessoas de como ele corria o risco de terminar a vida sozinho por ficar com tantas garotas e não se manter com nenhuma. Antes que ao casal percebesse seu olhar, o desviou para o chão.

_“Você teve um dia ruim”_

Joan chegou ao trabalho cerca de meia hora após pegar o metrô. O dia correu normalmente e agora ela estava no refeitório ouvindo as risadas e vozes dos colegas de trabalho. Mal havia comido antes de chegar, apenas algo doce que havia comprado no caminho. Tomou um comprimido para dor de cabeça e ficou encostada ao balcão esperando o horário de descanso acabar. Ela sequer imaginava que no prédio vizinho um inglês chamado Sherlock Holmes estava quase que na mesma situação, sentado entre os colegas de trabalho em mais uma reunião da qual ele não tinha a mínima vontade de participar naquele dia. Ele também mal havia se alimentado. Fizera uma rápida parada em frente ao edifício da Alie Jewelry Mart para comer um cachorro quente, sentando-se na base de um dos monumentos decorativos do local enquanto comia, onde meia hora antes Joan havia feito a mesma coisa.

_“Bem, você precisa de um feriado com um céu azul_

_O ponto é que eles riem do que você diz_

_E eu não preciso seguir em frente”_

Como se os céus amarrassem os destinos da chinesa e do britânico que sequer imaginavam a existência um do outro até aquele dia, ao voltarem ao trabalho ambos discutiram com seus chefes, insatisfeitos, apesar de todo o trabalho árduo e demorado de ambos. Teriam que fazer mudanças em seus projetos. Joan suspirou pesadamente e abaixou a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos quando seu patrão fechou a porta ao sair. Sherlock, irritadíssimo, se empurrou para trás na cadeira de rodinhas e atirou uma bolinha de papel na direção do chefe no exato momento em que a porta se fechou atrás dele. Sem ao menos imaginar, tanto ele quanto Joan se puseram a rabiscar desenhos em uma folha de papel, tentando encontrar alguma ideia inexplorada em suas mentes. Aquilo se estendeu até começar a anoitecer. Joan suspirou cansada e olhou pela janela, ainda com a prancheta e a caneta em suas mãos. Pela primeira vez reparou com atenção na janela do prédio em frente, notando que a sala não estava vazia. Um homem alto, bem vestido, muito bonito se movimentava pelo lugar. O cabelo castanho e a barba por fazer lhe davam um charme especial. De repente Joan teve a impressão de tê-lo visto recostado a uma janela pela qual havia passado de manhã bem cedo, mas devia ser apenas impressão...

Ela abaixou a cabeça de volta para seu desenho no exato momento em que no prédio oposto o inglês ergueu a cabeça de seus rabiscos para reparar na janela em frente, surpreendendo-se ao ver a mulher chinesa na qual havia reparado mais cedo. Não se lembrava de já tê-la visto ali, mas não era estranho que não lembrasse, às vezes aquela sala estava vazia e nem sempre Sherlock trabalhava no escritório. Ficou algum tempo a observá-la. Parecia triste. Sherlock Holmes não costumava se comover com facilidade, mas ver a mulher cabisbaixa o afetou, talvez porque também não estivesse se sentindo bem. Um meio sorriso atravessou seus lábios, rindo de si mesmo e tornou a olhar para a prancheta em suas mãos.

– Eu tô muito estranho hoje.

_“Você teve um dia ruim_

_Você está pra baixo_

_Você canta uma canção triste apenas para contornar isso_

_Você diz que não sabe_

_Você me fala pra não mentir_

_Você força um sorriso e sai para um passei_

_Você teve um dia ruim_

_A câmera não mente_

_Você está desabando e você realmente não se importa_

_Você teve um dia ruim”_

Joan finalmente finalizou seu turno e deixou o prédio, passando em seu caminho de volta por um grande anúncio da Shine. Uma mulher solitária sentada em um banco, com um copo de café na mão, e um grande vazio a sua volta. A Shine vinha anunciando seus grandes cartazes quase vazios, onde as pessoas poderiam escrever e deixar suas opiniões. Aquele ainda não tinha nenhuma. Joan tentou pensar, mas a única coisa que martelava em sua cabeça era a sensação de tristeza que a acompanhava desde que havia acordado. Encontrou um lápis preto para quadro em suas coisas e quando se deu conta havia desenhado uma grande nuvem negra com gotas de chuva sobre a mulher no cartaz. Nem conseguiu entender porque havia desenhado aquilo. Preferiu ignorar e continuou seu caminho, deixando sua nuvem escura para ser encontrada por Sherlock que passou pelo mesmo lugar meia hora mais tarde. Estava informado sobre o cartaz da Shine, só não conseguia entender porque alguém, fosse quem fosse, havia desenhado uma nuvem chuvosa sobre a pobre mulher do anúncio. Só conseguia imaginar que a pessoa estivesse se sentindo tão mal quanto ele estava agora. Analisou melhor os traços e deduziu que haviam sido feitos por uma mulher. Uma mulher pequena, provavelmente chegava apenas em seu ombro, embora Sherlock visse indícios de que poderia estar usando salto. Sherlock era um grande observador e descobria com facilidade absurda coisas que qualquer um duvidava. Encontrou um lápis vermelho para quadro em sua bolsa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada realmente útil para desenhar no cartaz e decidiu-se por desenhar um guarda chuva entre a mulher a nuvem. Não era de se comover com facilidade, mas se comovia facilmente com uma mulher triste. Imagens da oriental em frente a sua janela voltaram a sua cabeça e ele tentou afastá-las. Não tinham sentido nenhum. Virou-se para sair e seguiu para casa, de onde sairia novamente no dia seguinte para mais um dia repetitivo.

_“Às vezes o sistema funciona mal_

_E toda a coisa sai errada_

_Talvez você não consiga voltar_

_E você sabe que poderia estar bem, oh, tão forte_

_E eu não estou errado_

_Então onde está a paixão quando nós mais precisamos_

_Oh, você e eu_

_Você chuta as folhas e a mágica está perdida”_

Joan deixava o trabalho após mais um dia entediante, passando outra vez pelo cartaz da Shine e olhando boquiaberta o atrevimento de alguém que desenhara um guarda chuva abaixo de sua nuvem negra. Não sabia porque, mas ficou irritada, apesar de também sentir uma pontada de felicidade por alguém parecer se importar. Mas também podia estar brincando com ela, essa possibilidade a entristecia. Tomou minutos do seu tempo rabiscando o vazio que permanecia ao lado da imagem, notando que havia desenhado algo ainda mais desanimador, um táxi espirrando lama de uma rua alagada. Tentou se poupar do esforço de entender porque havia desenhado aquilo e foi embora.

Sherlock também deixava o serviço algum tempo mais tarde e parou ao ver que seu desenho no cartaz havia sido “correspondido”. Era uma imagem ainda mais deprimente, mas um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao ver que havia comovido a dona do primeiro desenho suficiente para ter uma resposta. Ela parecia estar num poço de desanimo ainda maior do que o dele. Pegou seu lápis vermelho e pôs-se a desenhar novamente.

– Me sinto como se estivesse namorando pela internet... – falou baixo, apenas para ele mesmo ouvir – Ela estava desenhando na sala ontem... Não... Não é possível que seja ela... O que essa mulher fez comigo? – Perguntou um tanto irritado por não entender sua súbita atração – Nunca sequer me envolvi com uma oriental...

Caminhou rapidamente para deixar o local repetindo mentalmente para si mesmo que não tinha e não precisava de algo como um coração. Era uma coisa abstrata a qual as pessoas culpavam por seus maiores problemas, uma coisa que só machucava e enlouquecia. Mas em algum lugar lá dentro uma parte dele não conseguia negar que até mesmo o frio e indiferente Sherlock Holmes tinha um coração.

_“Porque você teve um dia ruim!_

_Você está pra baixo_

_Você canta uma canção triste apenas para contornar isso_

_Você diz que não sabe_

_Você me fala pra não mentir_

_Você força um sorriso e sai para um passeio”_

Joan chegou mais cedo ao trabalho no dia seguinte, passando, sem saber exatamente porque, em frente ao cartaz onde havia desenhado nos dois dias anteriores e ficando estarrecida ao ver quase todo o espaço preenchido de preto e vermelho. Seu “correspondente misterioso” havia deixado um novo desenho. E de forma alguma parecia querer brincar com ela ou rir de sua tristeza. Um homem havia sido desenhado ao lado da mulher solitária no anúncio, parecendo querer protege-la da lama e da água que o táxi espirrava, e sua expressão denunciava que estava curioso com o motivo de sua tristeza. A prova disso era a interrogação desenhada ao lado, entre o casal. Uma interrogação que mais parecia ser metade de um coração. Não conseguiu evitar abrir um enorme sorriso e inspirar fundo ao sentir toda a tristeza e tensão dos dias anteriores se esvairem como se o vento as soprasse para longe. Puxou seu lápis da bolsa e completou o desenho da interrogação, transformando-o em um coração.

Os dois talentosos desenhistas seguiram para o trabalho naquela manhã com uma sensação diferente dentro de si. O mundo inteiro parecia ter mudado num piscar de olhos com os desenhos do cartaz no metrô. E nada importava mais, nem a chatice de seus chefes, nem o dia monótono de trabalho ou as tardes chatas e as idas e vindas cansativas de casa para o trabalho. Ambos se negavam a admitir a necessidade de alguém ao lado, mas complementar os desenhos um do outro havia despertado uma imensa e inexplicável felicidade. Tudo que pensavam agora era numa mínima possibilidade que poderia existir de se encontrarem.

_“Você teve um dia ruim_

_Você viu o que você gosta_

_E o que acha de mais uma vez?_

_Você teve um dia ruim_

_Você teve um dia ruim”_

O sorriso não parecia querer deixar o rosto de Joan naquele dia. Trabalhou até com mais empolgação e a tarde avançava, quase chegando ao fim de seu turno, enquanto ela olhava sorridente pela janela. Viu o mesmo homem da outra vez na sala em frente, trabalhando com vários papéis espalhados em sua mesa, também aparentando estar estranhamente feliz.

– Não... A pessoa que desenhou aquilo parece ser bem mais alta do que eu, mas... Não pode ser ele – falou para a sala vazia e logo afastou o pensamento de sua mente.

Duas horas depois estava deixando o prédio debaixo de uma chuva fortíssima, lutando para não molhar muito suas coisas e apenas com o capuz do casaco para protegê-la.

– Droga! Como um dia tão ensolarado pode virar um temporal assim de repente?

Conseguiu chegar à calçada e ergueu o braço para chamar um táxi, pondo sua bolsa sobre a cabeça para talvez bloquear um pouco da chuva que caia em seu rosto. Escutou passos atrás de si, não deu muita importância, só queria chegar em casa. Viu um táxi se aproximando e logo parando perto dela quando de repente um guarda chuva se abriu acima de sua cabeça. Virou-se assustada, abaixando a bolsa e deixando o capuz cair de sua cabeça, percebendo o homem alto de olhos azuis que segurava o guarda chuva vermelho e olhava para ela. Era bem mais alto do que ela, Joan devia chegar apenas a seu ombro sem seus saltos. Mas não era isso que importava agora. Ela entendeu. Reconheceu imediatamente, e como se a mesma coisa passasse pela cabeça de Sherlock, ambos sorriram um para o outro.

– Sei que não é o melhor momento pra nos conhecermos... Eu sou Sherlock Holmes. Não podia deixa-la nessa chuva. Especialmente percebendo o quanto você esteve triste nos últimos dias.

– Sou Joan Watson. Vi que você também não esteve bem. E tenho a impressão de ter visto você antes em algum lugar que não aquela sala.

– Eu vejo você passando embaixo da minha janela pela manhã às vezes.

Dois segundos de silêncio.

– Como nunca reparamos um no outro? – Ela perguntou.

– Eu não sei... Mas parece que moramos perto. Eu adoraria acompanhar você nesse táxi. Não sou bom em consolar pessoas, mas adoraria oferecer algum conforto e talvez... Ajudar você.

– Também adoraria conversar sobre nossos desenhos no metrô – ela respondeu ainda em choque por suas suspeitas estarem corretas.

Sherlock apenas sorriu, tornando inevitável que ela fizesse o mesmo. E os dois entraram no táxi, seguindo para casa no que seria apenas o primeiro dos dias de uma longa vida juntos.


End file.
